


cake by the ocean

by icanliftacar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Belly Kink, Chubby Josh, Feeding Kink, M/M, fat kink, fat worship, feedee, feeder, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanliftacar/pseuds/icanliftacar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>get ready for the sin</p><p>chubby josh and his feeder boyfriend, tyler joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cake by the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> title by DNCE i literally only chose it because it has cake in the title and there is cake in this anywho i hope you like this i wrote it all in an hour i just powered through but i think its ok. let me know if u want more of this in a series type thing id love to do more fat princess josh dun if i get positive feedback or inspiration (let me know ur ideas in comments if u have any!) ok byeeeeee

Josh was laying on the couch, chubby body spread out on the piece of furniture, when he heard the front door open and shut. Looking over from his spot on the couch, he saw one of his favorite sights. Tyler. Tyler with shopping bags all up and down his arms from the attempt of bringing them all in in one trip.

The pink-haired boy loved this particular sight, because he loved both the boy and the food that he brought. Josh's chubby belly didn't happen over years of letting himself go a bit, no, it was all caused by Tyler Joseph.

"Hey there, baby boy. Hungry?" Tyler asked, starting to unload the bags there were now on the floor of the kitchen. The apartment they lived in had a pretty open floor plan, which made it convenient for conversations throughout the place.

Getting up, Josh was in a black crop top and pink shorts that Tyler had bought for him to wear around the house. "Is that even a question?" He asked with a smile, walking towards Tyler with his belly jiggling a bit with each step. The younger but more dominant of the two smiled as he continued putting groceries away, Josh now standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Josh asked, a twinge of hopefulness in his voice. Nothing made Josh happier than food.

Okay, maybe Tyler, but it was close.

"I got you a frozen pizza all for yourself, and a special dessert." Tyler said, looking at the other and pausing from his organizing to go over to Josh. "Look at my baby boy, you look so good today." He smiled, placing a hand on Josh's belly before pulling him in for a slow kiss. As the kiss slowly ended, Tyler grabbed the fat on the other's stomach gently and jiggled it lovingly. "Little piggy." He teased playfully.

Josh loved the attention that Tyler gave him. All the kisses, all the meals, all the comments on Josh's weight that stopped feeling bad a long time ago. Josh /liked/ being Tyler's little piggy. 

"Daddy, I was.. was wondering if you would feed me tonight?" Josh asked quietly. He knew that Tyler loved feeding Josh, as he did it on a regular basis. Whether it be some cookies while they watched TV, or little bites of food at a restaurant, Tyler loved it. However, a full meal and dessert was something that Josh and Tyler decided together that they would keep for some special occasions. There was nothing particularly special about this night, but Josh had felt like it had been long enough since their last session.

After a moment of thought, Tyler's lips curled into another smile as he finished putting the groceries in all the cabinets. "I think that sounds like a perfect plan, baby boy. Do you wanna go put on some of those clothes you know daddy likes?" He asked, knowing that Josh would do whatever he wanted after agreeing to feed him.

With a quick nod, Josh dashed to the bedroom.

\---

The clothes Tyler liked for these kinds of nights were kept in the bottom drawer of the dresser, as they didn't get much use. They were shirts and pants that Josh wore before he plumped up. Shirts in sizes that he could never comfortably fit in again. When Josh had to get new clothes, Tyler insisted that he kept his old ones.

"Just incase," He had said.

Josh hadn't understood then, but he does now. 

Pulling on a cotton shirt that was two sizes too small, the soft fabric cradled Josh's belly as it stuck out, stretching the material with a sliver of belly peeking out from the bottom. 

Once the shirt was on, Josh grabbed one of his pairs of jeans. This, he thought, is the part. 

Pulling on jeans that are sizes too small is something everyone's done, but Josh has to deal with pants that hardly button anymore. Pants that strain so tightly that he's scared to breathe. These jeans were no different. He sucked in his gut and held it for as long as possible, struggling until he finally buttoned the damn button. He let out a careful sigh of relief, not wanting to pop the button off just yet.

\---

Walking back into the kitchen, the pizza was already in the oven, and Tyler's eyes instantly ran over Josh's body, admiring the soft curves, chubby belly and thighs that the boy had grown. 

"God, look at my little princess. Such a piggy." He said softly, smiling and going to press a soft kiss to Josh's cheek. "Do you want to take a seat? The pizza will be done really soon." He told Josh, wanting him to get comfortable.

"What kind of cake did you get for me, daddy?" Josh asked curiously.

"C'mon, baby, I'm gonna keep that a surprise for you." Tyler said with a loving tone, smile still on his lips as the oven timer went off, the pizza ready to come out of the oven.

After the beep, Tyler appeared in the dining area of their apartment, putting the pizza down in front of Josh. The slices were still steaming, grease shining on the melted cheese. Josh thought that this might be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Mouth watering, Tyler offered a drink, wanting Josh to wait for the pizza to cool. After being told to get a Coke, Tyler obeyed, bringing back a glass of Coke for his princess.

"Alright, my baby boy. Are you ready for your pizza?" He asked, picking up the first hot slice and going to put it up to Josh's mouth. The larger of the two leaned slightly forward and took a bite, hands hanging by their sides as they smiled. Josh loved when Tyler would feed him. The first few slices went easily, but by the sixth, Josh started slowing down. Putting the slice down, Tyler went to sit in his baby boy's lap, pressing kisses all over his face.

"Here, baby, let me give you a little break." He said softly, reassuring the other as he went to press his fingers into the soft cotton fabric that covered Josh's belly. Being a bit full, his stomach was hard, and Tyler tried to knead it away with his gentle fingers. 

Belly rubs, Josh had decided awhile ago, were the best thing ever.

Feeling full was almost Josh's default at this point, and it always made him feel a bit aroused. So when Tyler pressed his fingers into Josh's aching belly, he let out a few soft moans, letting his boyfriend rub the fat.

"Better?" Tyler asked after a few minutes, asking if Josh was readying to continue eating.

"Better." Josh said, looking at the last two slices with determination. Not to mention after this was dessert, which was always his favorite part. A small burp came from Josh's mouth and he let out a soft giggle, whispering a soft "excuse me."

Tyler picked up the second to last slice, feeding it to Josh as he sat in the other's lap, thighs surrounding Josh's belly that had recently begun to spill a bit into his lap. Finishing the last two slices, Josh leaned back a bit and smiled at Tyler, whose hand was now resting on his belly again. 

The dominant of the two gave a few soft rubs to Josh's belly before it happened. As Josh breathed in a bit, his belly expand just enough that the button on the pants of his jeans was flying off. The instant released of Josh's belly into his lap caused him to let out a soft moan of relief. 

While it felt good for Josh, Tyler thought that this was the hottest thing to ever happen.

"Fuck, piggy, you're getting so big.." He admired, rubbing Josh's tummy softly, looking down at the now mostly exposed skin. Pushing Josh's shirt up so his fully belly was on display, Tyler went to rub his fingers directly on the skin, looking at Josh and smiling at the small faces of pleasure that he reacted with. 

"Are you ready for cake, baby? You deserve a reward after eating that whole pizza by yourself." Tyler smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Josh's chubby cheek. "I'll be right back." He said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

While Tyler was getting the cake, Josh went to gently poke at his belly, looking at all the weight he had put on. He felt sexier, and Tyler was definitely more attracted to a plump Josh. With all the comments and cooking, it was obvious. His fingers ran over the light purple stretch marks on the underside of his belly, showing the amount that he had grown. Looking up at the sound of footsteps, Tyler was returning with a chocolate cake, all for Josh. Granted, it wasn't a full sized cake, but it was still decent enough that the cake alone would make someone feel ridiculously full. On top of a pizza? Josh wasn't sure if he could finish it.

"You know how a good piggy is supposed to eat their cake, don't you?" Tyler asked as he put down the cake that was placed on a cake stand, just up to Josh's mouth.

Josh knew exactly what it meant, and he looked to Tyler. "Yes daddy." He replied, chewing his lip slightly.

"Good, baby. If you eat like a good piggy, I'll reward you while you do it." He said, and while Josh wasn't sure what the reward would be, he was tempted to find out.

Looking back to the cake, Josh stared at it for a moment before leaning in and taking a bite, his face going into the cake a bit as he did. He always felt greediest when he ate this way, eating in such an animalistic style. Coming up after the first bite, he looked at Tyler, who was palming himself slightly through the front of his jeans. "Looks like someone's gonna get a little reward for being so good." He smiled. "Stand up real quick, baby." He said.

As Josh stood up, Tyler went to pull his pants down getting on his knees and pulling Josh's boxers down to reveal his half-hard cock. "Looks like someone's excited, mm?" Tyler teased a bit with a grin. "Now sit, princess. You have to eat while daddy blows you, okay?" He asked, watching the other nod and oblige.

Once Josh was sitting, he leaned a bit again so he could continue to eat the cake right from the stand. As he got a few more bites in, face a bit messy, Tyler tore his eyes away to go and worship Josh's belly for a few moments. Pressing slow kisses to the pudgy area, he gave small, teasing licks, especially around Josh's belly button, which he knew was his weak spot. 

The boy with his face in a cake was moaning against the frosting as he ate, feeling his daddy get dangerously close to licking his bellybutton. His cock sprung to life a bit more, leaking slightly as he continued to eat, ignoring how stretched his stomach felt.

After a bit of teasing, Tyler went down to business, taking Josh's cock into his hand, holding the base as he went to put the head in his mouth. This caused nothing but from whimpers from Josh, who shoved his face further into the cake he was eating. Sucking gently on the tip, Tyler started to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the other as he moved. Josh knew he wouldn't last long. Getting head while he was eating was only one of his biggest fantasies. 

Pulling off the other, Tyler moved his hand to jerk the other off slowly, his mouth going back to Josh's belly. Pressing his lips to Josh's bellybutton, he dipped his tongue in gently, pulling a surprised moan out of Josh. Gripping the edge of the table a bit, Josh forced himself to keep eating as Tyler licked slowly at his belly button. Speeding up his hand movements, Josh tried to tell the other he was close with frequent moans and whimpers. Getting the message, Tyler continued to jerk the other off quickly, going back to place his mouth on the head of Josh's cock as he kept his hand going. With one long moan, Josh came into Tyler's mouth. Pulling off after a few moments, Tyler went to get up a bit, swallowing and smiling at the other, whose face was still trying to eat through the cake, though obviously pushed past their capacity. 

"You can stop now, baby boy." Tyler said softly, smiling a bit when the other looked at his with a blissful, grateful smile on his cake-covered face.

"C'mon, let's clean you up." He said, going to take Josh's hand and help him up, watching the larger of the two waddle a bit as they walked to the bathroom.

\---

Tyler ran a nice warm bath for Josh, helping him undress and get in. His face was cleaned off, and Tyler watched his baby boy with adoring eyes.

"My sweet princess, you did such a good job today. Daddy's so proud of you." He cooed softly as Josh laid tiredly in the water. "Let me clean you up." He said, going to reach for the shampoo to start washing the boy he loved.

"Love you, daddy.." Josh mumbled drowsily as he felt the hands massaging into his hair, calming him into a sleepy state. 

\---

After cleaning Josh and putting him in nice, soft pajamas, Tyler cleaned up the kitchen quickly so he could join his baby boy in bed.

Walking into the room, he saw Josh, struggling to stay away to say goodnight to Tyler. 

"Oh princess, someone looks tired. Are you ready to sleep?" Tyler asked, already in his pajama pants and t-shirt as he climbed into bed next to Josh. He loved that the bed dipped slightly under his boyfriend's weight, and that Josh still loved being the little spoon, even though he was anything but little.

Pressing back against Tyler, Josh sighed happily as he felt his daddy's arms wrap around him, holding him close and resting his hands on his soft, fat belly.

"I love you, daddy.." Josh mumbled.

The last thing that Josh heard before nodding off to sleep was a soft reply.

"I love you too, princess."


End file.
